


Holy Roller Novocaine

by luminosity



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: All of the Jesuses (Jesi?), All of the gods want all of us DEAD, Other, Vividcon, Vividcon2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity
Summary: That's it. We're all gonna die.





	Holy Roller Novocaine

**Author's Note:**

> There to Here premiere, Vividcon 2018. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> Pretty vid and download at [Luminosity's vids](http://www.lumsvids.com/vid/131-holy-roller-novocaine/)


End file.
